Cub
Cub is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Main Character Bio Cub, as his name suggests, is a very young light brown (tan) bear cub, who is the son of Pop. He has the appearance and personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child (roughly 4 years of age). He is the youngest and smallest character of the Happy Tree Friends and his eyes consist only of Pac-man pupils, giving him a more adorable appearance than the other characters. He has appeared considerably more often and died much more in the series than his father. Usually his deaths are a result of Pop's bad parenting, even though Pop clearly cares about him. Other times, they may happen before Pop can even react to what's happening. If his father's not paying attention to him, he will often be seen wandering around operating machines by himself or carelessly drifting into death-inducing hazards. One example of this is sucking on an electric razor as if it was a pacifier, soon ending with Pop plugging it back in, much to Cub's despair. It seems like Cub enjoys playing with Lumpy's body parts, like in Rink Hijinks, where he ripped out Lumpy's heart while trying to get a prize, and in Just Desert, when he found Lumpy's skull and put it up to his ear like a conch shell. Cub rarely survives (though he has survived 10 times to date) in the series and his deaths are usually very gruesome, painful, tragic, and ironic. The only episodes where Cub survives in the TV series are Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, And the Kitchen Sink (Debatable), Doggone It (Debatable), A Hole Lotta Love (Debatable), and Wingin' It (Debatable). In the internet shorts he survives Rink Hijinks, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Just Desert, A Sucker for Love, and Spare Tire. He also survives Cubtron Z and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Cub's deaths generally involve breathing problems, machinery, or getting crushed. So far, Cub has only killed other characters in 3 episodes. Lumpy was his only victim in Rink Hijinks, and he killed his father, among several others, in Cubtron Z. In the Halloween episode Read 'em and Weep, he was being possessed by a demon from within a book and subsequently killed Petunia in his possessed form, although it could be argued that this was really The Demon's kill, not Cub's. He has shown interest in becoming a fireman, as seen in Who's to Flame? and As You Wish. He also has a habit of drooling (which did not do him well in Kringle Presents) and cooing. He is sometimes seen licking a lollipop, as seen in Snip Snip Hooray!, See What Develops, and A Sucker for Love. Cub is clad in a diaper with a pin. Also, he is usually seen wearing a little beanie with a propeller on the top; it has only been seen off his head a few times. Because Cub is rarely seen without his cap, Pop thinks that if he sees the hat, then he's seeing his son; this could be seen in Water Way to Go and Concrete Solution. If he wants to know where he went, he leaves his hat to mark his leaving spot like a marking trail, as seen in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop has also used Cub's hat to mark his grave by putting it on his tombstone, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. In the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin, Pop and Cub can be seen mourning at a gravestone. This could possibly be Cub's dead mother or grandmother. Cub's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Kringle Roles Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is crushed by Lumpy, who is in a gurney. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Is crushed by a boulder rolling towards him. (Idol-induced) #Chip Off the Ol’ Block: Is impaled/cut by various pieces of glass. #Flippin' Burgers: Is crushed by a burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy. #Snip, Snip, Hooray!: Has his throat ripped to pieces by an electric razor in his mouth (which Pop switched on without realizing). #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Water Way to Go: Is torn to pieces by an outboard motor. #Let it Slide: Is cut in two by Lumpy's antlers after floating towards a water slide exit. #Hello Dolly!: Gets hit by a fire hydrant's spouting water, smacking him into a wall. (Idol-induced) #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his head explode from the heat emitted by Lumpy's bright lights. #Kringle Feast: Is killed in an explosion. #Kringle Presents: Is electrocuted after drooling on an electrical miniature train track. The train then plows through his head. #From Hero to Eternity: Is accidentally thrown in a dryer by Splendid and dies when it spins. #Ipso Fatso: Is run over by Disco Bear on a treadmill. #Concrete Solution: Is crushed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. #Sea What I Found: Has his eyes burned off by the sun's rays magnified through a telescope. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of smoke inhalation along with Pop. #Who's to Flame?: Is crushed by a ladder. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Is blown up by a stick of dynamite. #As You Wish!: Is burned run over by Lifty & Shifty's van. #Gems the Breaks: Is disintegrated by Splendid's heat rays. # Mime to Five: Is impaled by glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by a giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Is crushed through the mail slot in a box by Lumpy. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Has his head cut in half by Pop's hedge clippers. #Read 'em and Weep: Is crushed after being slammed with a shovel many times by Pop. . For the very first time, Pop killed Cub intentionally.]] #Can't Stop Coffin: Is crushed by a gravestone launched out of the ground by Lumpy's truck. #HTF Break - Chore Loser: Is violently torn apart by a dog. #Wrath of Con: Is splattered against a window by Splendid's super breath. #See You Later, Elevator: Is burned to death or dies in the explosion in the building. #Pop & Corn: Chokes on a bunch of popcorn. #Clause For Concern: Is crushed by an opening door. #Bottled Up Inside: Is run over by Russell and forced through a milk bottle. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is killed by the giant squid. ('Death not seen') #Cubtron Z: Is decapitated and run over by Lumpy's street sweeper, but revived later as a robot. #Going Out With a Bang: Is impaled in the face by a firework. Debatable Deaths #It's a Snap: Is clamped on the head by a bear trap. (The bear trap pinched down on his face, not his brain) #And the Kitchen Sink: Is put in a bathtub with the water running and drowns when the tub fills up. (He was able to hold his breath underwater for a long time in ''Water Way to Go) #Doggone It: Is attacked by Whistle the dog. For more information, see Cub's Death. #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies when he falls down a well. #Wingin' It: Is sucked out of a plane. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. #A Vicious Cycle: Is possibly killed by Fliqpy once the episode ends. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is run over by Pop or killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Is impaled through the stomach by Pop's umbrella. #Son-Burn September 2006 Calendar: Burns to death. (Death not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets run over by a truck. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed by Lumpy when he is ejected from his car. #Things That Go Bump in the Night!: Cracks his head open on the ceiling. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV # Snip, Snip Hooray!: ##Has his ear cut off. ##Shaves a good portion of skin off his head. #Class Act: ##Gets a Christmas tree star is lodged into the left side of his head. ##Loses his left fingers (excluding his thumb). #Water Way to Go: Gets a soda can pressed into his face. #Stealing the Spotlight: ##Has a tooth knocked out of his mouth when he is hit by a ladder. ##Is impaled in the head by a bucket full of nails. #And The Kitchen Sink: ##Gets the fur on his lower body burned away by hot water. ##Gets most of his lower body torn apart by a garbage disposal. ##Gets a leg bone broken by Pop. ##Is strangled with a rope being pulled by Pop's car. ##Smashes into the side of a cliff. ##Falls down a waterfall. #Doggone It: Is bitten and shaken by Whistle (if he wasn't killed). #A Hole Lotta Love: Is accidentally knocked down a well. #Mime to Five: Has his eardrums burst by audio feedback. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: ##Falls into a lake. ##Nearly suffocates on a six-pack ring. #As you Wish: ##Is set on fire. ##Is hit by a fire truck. #A Sucker for Love: Gets the skin on his face is ripped off. #A Vicious Cycle: Is pushed off on his tricycle by Fliqpy. #A Handy Nanny: Gets a bruise on his forehead. # Additional #Sink-O De Mayo May 2007 Calendar: Is sucked into a garbage disposal. #Every Father Has His Day June 2007 Calendar: Is impaled by numerous nails. Number of Kills Additional Miscellaneous 1. Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Impales Pop in the stomach with a pair of scissors. Games 1. Kills Lammy, Disco Bear, Mime, Cuddles, Flippy, and Handy when they bump into him and his balloons. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 24% *Breaks & Kringles: 20% *TV series: 10.52% *Total Rate: 20% zh:Cub Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Relatives Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Young Characters Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Clothed Characters Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Characters with Accurate Coloration Category:Characters Voiced by Ellen Connell Category:Characters Voiced by Lori Jee Category:Male characters with Voice Actresses Category:More Deaths than Kills Category:Characters Voiced by Dana Belben Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters with Accessories